The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Saturozygis plant, botanically known as Saturozygis (Satureja×Hesperozygis) hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Usmint2’.
The new Saturozygis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone Shiga, Japan. The new Saturozygis originated from an interspecific cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 25, 1999, of an unnamed selection of Satureja mexicana, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Hesperozygis sp., not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Saturozygis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 12, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Bonsall, Calif., since Jul. 1, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Saturozygis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.